Laurence Olivier
Laurence Olivier (1907 - 1989) Film Deaths *''Wuthering Heights'' (1939) [Heathcliff]: Dies (off-screen) when Merle Oberon's ghost claims him as he's walking on the moors. We only see a scene of Donald Crisp telling the others in the household how he discovered Laurence's body, followed by a shot of the two ghosts standing on the moors in the distance. *''The 49th Parallel'' (1941) [Johnnie]: Shot by the Germans when he tries to answer the phone, he dies on his bed sometime after. *''That Hamilton Woman'' (1941) [Lord Horatio Nelson]: Shot in the back by a French marksman in the Battle of Trafalgar; he dies shortly afterwards when Henry Wilcoxon kneels by his side. *''Hamlet (1948)'' [Hamlet, Prince of Denmark/''Ghost'']: Hamlet is slashed across the arm with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Terence Morgan; Laurence lives long enough to kill Basil Sydney, then dies in Norman Wooland's arms, the Ghost dies (off-screen, by poison in ear) before the story starts. *''Richard III'' (1955) [Richard III]: Stabbed to death by the opposing soldiers on the battlefield. *''John Gabriel Borkman'' (1958) [John Gabriel Borkman]: Dies of a heart attack from the excitement of the prospect of starting a new life for himself. *''Othello'' (1965) [Othello]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the neck while cradling Maggie Smith's body in his arms. *''Marathon Man'' (1976) [Szell]: Accidentally falls on his own knife after slipping from the top of a stairwell during a fight with Dustin Hoffman. *''Dracula (1979)'' [Professor Abraham van Helsing]: Impaled through the stomach (and pinned to the ship's wall) with a long wooden pike during a fight with Frank Langella. He lives long enough to hit Frank with a block-and-tackle hook (which Trevor Eve activates, pulling Frank out into the sunlight) before dying. (Note: this film version had the 'Van Helsing' character die, so that Laurence would never have to return in a sequel if the film became successful enough to spawn one) *''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) [Dr. Totenkopf]: Commits suicide (off-screen), several years before the story takes place; he only appears as a computer-projected image, and his decomposed body is shown when Ralph Fiennes discovers him in his hideout. (As this movie was made years after Laurence's real-life death, his role consists entirely of old footage edited to fit into the story.) TV Deaths * King Lear (1984 TV) [King Lear]: Dies of old age and shock attack after the death of his daughter (Anna Calder-Marshall). *'''The Last Days of Pompeii ''(1984 Mini-Series) '[Gaius]: Dies during the volcanic eruption. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Jill Esmond. *Ex-Mr. Vivien Leigh. *Mr. Joan Plowright. Gallery Laurenceolivier.jpg|Laurence Olivier in Hamlet Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Olivier, Laurence Category:Anglican Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Stage Actors Category:World War Two veteran Category:Directors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Renal failure victims Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Cancer victims Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Death scenes by volcanic eruption Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Why/Whodunit Stars